There are related arts such as PCT Patent Application No. WO 98/38104, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0023922, Japanese Patent Application No. P2004-309535, Japanese Utility-model Laid-open Application No. 7-22980, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,279,187, 3,156,369, 3,968,872, 5,038,951, 6,148,996, 6,644,471, 7,055,684, and 7,055,685, and Japanese Patent Registration No. 3,432,533 (Sep. 10, 1992) and PCT Patent Application Nos. WO2007/069845, WO2007/111463 (see FIG. 20), which are issued by the inventor of the present invention.
Among these, a related art disclosed in PCT Patent Application No. WO 98/38104 has following problems. Referring to FIG. 1, a bottle neck should be remolded to prevent a containing part from idling when a cap is rotated. Also, referring to FIG. 4, a containing part is fitted into the bottle neck to prevent the containing part from idling, and thus, it is difficult to realize normal capping because an excessive force is required when a cap is capped onto the bottle neck.
Also, Japanese Patent Application No. P2004-309535 discloses a technology in which a sealing part formed of an aluminum thin film is broken when a foldable button is pushed to drop and mix contents within a containing part into a container. The above-described technology was disclosed in Japanese Patent Registration No. 3,432,533 (Sep. 10, 1992) and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0023922, issued by the inventor of the present invention.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0023922 discloses a technology in which a foldable part is broken when an upper foldable button of a bottle cap is pushed, and simultaneously, contents within a containing part are dropped and mixed into a container. However, there are problems that the containing part is limitedly expanded in volume, and it is difficult to break a sealing part which seals a lower side of the containing part.
Also, Japanese Utility-model Laid-open Application No. 7-22980 discloses a technology in which a lower sealing part of a containing part is pushed or a cut-out film is separated when an upper foldable button of a bottle cap is pushed. However, the technology in which the sealing part and the cut-out film are separated and dropped into a container is undesirable in safety.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,279,187, 3,156,369, 3,968,872, and 5,038,951 disclose a technology in which a sealing part is opened by pushing a containing part using a user's hand. However, this technology is previously well-known technology. Also, there are problems that sealing with respect to an inner storage space of the containing part is reduced, and a thin cutting line is formed to break a lower sealing part when the containing part is pushed, thereby reducing barrierability due to the thin cutting line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,684 discloses a modified technology of that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,684. However, the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,684 does not solve the above-described problems.
Alternatively, although U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,471 is disclosed, a technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,471 does not absolutely solve the barrierability.
Also, although a technology in which, when a bottle cap is rotated or opened, contents within a storage space of a containing part are dropped while the containing part descends. However, the technology is different from that as set forth in the present invention in view of the idea and technical features of the present invention.
Also, although a technology in which a containing part is separately manufactured to expand an internal volume of the containing part, and the containing part is sealed to improve preservability of a sealing part is disclosed PCT Patent Application Nos. WO2007/069845 and WO2007/111463 (see FIG. 20) issued by the inventor of the present invention, the technology is different from that as set forth in the present invention in view of a technical idea.